


Bonding time

by KinkdorableAss



Series: Bonding [1]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Awkwardness, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fingerfucking, Interspecies Sex, Masturbation, Sexual Experimentation, THWIsNotCanon, cross-species sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 23:30:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20416118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinkdorableAss/pseuds/KinkdorableAss
Summary: Light Fury wants to understand how dragon and human mating works, and there is only one way to find out.





	Bonding time

**Author's Note:**

> The movie(s) doesn't belong to me.
> 
> This doesn't have a beta, if somebody decides to help me with it I would really appreciated it.

“How it feels when a dragon and a human mate?”

Hiccup blinked twice after hearing that question, feeling that perhaps his dragonese wasn’t as good as he thought because it didn’t make any sense hearing that, especially from her.

The light fury, who Hiccup call Nótt to differentiate from the others of her species, was watching him with the same scrutiny she always has done, but perhaps this was a little different. Genuine curiosity was in her eyes, and for once, this was the opening that he had waited for since he joined the Hidden World alongside Toothless and the other berkian dragons. 

And of course, he was ruining it.

“Well?” She said, almost bratty, thought the human was good enough reading dragons that he notices the nervousness in her tone of voice.

“You ask me how a dragon and human feel together?” He needed to confirm; because he wasn’t sure yet if she really wanted to know.

“Yes” she sounded a little exasperated and tired.

If she was there, she really wanted to know.

Once Hiccup and his mom moved to the Hidden World, they needed to make a hut and accommodate themselves as possible in the cavern. It took months, but they finally had a little place to call their own in this magical world that belonged to the dragons.

Nótt normally stayed as far away from it as possible.

The Haddock boy was still was surprised that she hasn’t sent him flying again for how little they interacted; the fact that she accepted that Toothless has another mate and they needed to share was also a surprise, after the fact that she appeared to hate him. Technically speaking she hated all humans, not just him in particular; thought he needed to admit that it still hurts not being able to befriend a dragon.

He was getting sidetracked, and his opportunity for a real interaction with the mate of his mate would slip between his fingers if he continues like this.

“To be honest with you, I don’t think I know the difference between” He shrugged, getting up from his ‘work station’ (a table and a chair specifically for him to make draw and make projects) and walking towards her “Toothless is the only one I had ever mate, not other human or dragon”

She sighed, looking down frustrated.

“You really want to know?” He inclined to the side, trying to catch her sight.

“Is just” She let out an exasperated breath, then seeing him directly to the eyes “I want to know why he was so adamant of still having you”

“What?”

She walked a little bit more into his house, looking through it and yet her sight was somewhere else, deep in her own thoughts “He loves you, even if he could be with me and be together as mates, he never stopped saying you were as important as me, and or you got in or nothing was going to happen. I want to know why”

He bit his lip, tapping his fingers on his thigh. That conversation was even more complicated “Is not about sex, is about who we are and what we feel for each other, I don’t think I can explain how a dragon can love a human, neither”

She rolled her eyes, appeared to be even more exasperated “I know that, I’m not stupid enough to pretend to know what is happening between the two of you”

“I didn’t mean you were stupid”

“Anyways” Nótt mention, disregarding him “Is not necessary to copulate, especially since there is no way any of you can have hatchlings from it. However, you two still do it, and I want to know why”

“And you need to know how it is to have the answer,” he concluded, and what she nodded.

“Precisely”

That clarifies things a little, still, he didn’t have the answer. He could talk about giving a handjob, how amazing it felt Toothless licking his penis, or the fact he was almost addicted to the sensation of dragon dick filling him. The problem is, all of this was sensations were too abstract to describe; he could probably be hours thinking and the best he could get would be ‘it' feels good’.

Except for well, the other obvious answer.

“So, I need to do it to know” She said directly, something that caught him off guard. He knew it, and yet he didn’t expect her to say it.

“Well, yeah” Hiccup said, even more uncomfortable on this conversation that it was before.

They stay quiet for a while, Hiccup couldn’t have a way to know and yet it feels like hours for him, thinking back and forth how to proceed with this exchange without being more embarrassed. He almost slipped to the regular topic of weather; except that the Hidden World stayed the same, so it was as interesting and commenting on the humidity of the walls.

Twenty-two years and Hiccup Horrendus Haddock was as socially awkward as he was at Berk; somethings never change.

“You…You want to do it?” She said out of nowhere, almost making him snap his head off.

“Sorry?”

“Well, since there is only a way to know” she moved her paws awkwardly, looking at the ground. The Haddock thought that if she was human, she would probably be red as a tomato “You well…you know!”

“What about Toothless?” That was his first question, thinking if the Night Fury would feel betrayed for such scenery. Yeah, he wanted desperately to bond with her and make their relationship a little less rocky; but Toothless was first, always.

She snorted at the question “This was his idea”

He blinked, and did it again; it almost feel like a repetition of some minutes ago “It was?”

“I asked him the same question and you, and his response was ‘I cannot describe it, you need to experience it to know’ and then encourage me to go with you”

“So, you are sure he okay with it”

“You think I will be here if I wasn’t sure?” Nótt sounded almost insulted for it. That was true, she adores Toothless as much as him, so she wouldn’t risk it just out of curiosity.

Now that was out of the way-

“You…you will help me or not?”

“Are you sure you want this?” Hiccup moved his feet a little, becoming just as anxious as her. Sure, she wasn’t his mate, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t see the appeal; she was really close to her partner and yet distinctive enough to make her unique and attractive in her own way.

He wasn’t particularly attracted to her, but that didn’t make he wasn’t into her appeal.

It took a couple of seconds for her to answer, and yet he nodded and look at her eyes with determination “Positive”

He let that sink in, exhaling a breath he didn’t know he was holding in the first place; his hands started to sweat like he was a teenager all over again, discovering his body and what it meant to fit it with somebody else. 

“Okay, there is a bunch of furs in that corner that I use as a bed, we can do it there”

“Why do we need to do it in a bed?” She asked genuinely curious; dragons didn’t need a place to mate really, they just did it in whatever they feel suited. Hiccup knew she and Toothless sometimes mated in the same crystal they were that time when Toothless show himself as the alpha of all dragons; how they could do it in an open space was beyond him.

“Is more comfortable?” He hoped it sounded convinced; while it was for that, the truth is that he grows accustomed to do it in a bed; that is where Toothless and him did it always, even on Berk. She looked at him funny, until she just goes to the bed like he said.

She steps on the furs, lying down and relaxing a little bit; her eyes are locked on his movements, waiting for him. The wait is not long, he sure sits on the other side, crossing his legs and looking at her, expecting orders.

“What now?”

She shrugs, not looking at him “You are the expert, shouldn’t you know?”

“You are the one interested, I just want to make sure you are comfortable with this; so, what you want me to do?”

Nott didn’t look at him, but for once it didn’t feel because she wanted to ignore him, just that she was embarrassed. In the end, she lay down on her back, part of her torso and neck resting on the wall, and both legs and tail on side of Hiccup, leaving him in front of her.

Her voice didn’t have any doubt “Touch me”

His green eyes directed to between her legs; her sheath was a vertical line, something that difference from Toothless already. Her white scales were smaller and for the same reason smoother than the rest of her, he brushed delicate her entrance, waiting to see if everything was okay to continue.

“If you want to stop, or I do something wrong, just tell me, okay?” his right hand was in front of the sheath, caressing with as much reverence as he could. Nótt didn’t respond to it, she just nodded while looking to the side; if it was for embarrassment or repulse, he wasn’t sure.

Well, if she didn’t want to try, she wouldn’t be there, right?

He focused again on the task on hand, leaving his left hand on her leg, while with the other he slit his fingertips inside her. Hiccup knew that force himself inside of Toothless could be painful, her entrance welcomes him with ease, feeling the moist, warm flesh.

“It will hurt you if I open a bit?” He whispers unsure why, but felt good in the moment.

She shocks her head “Go ahead”

He scissors her, moving away the flesh that almost looked like a pair of lips, inside just as wet as his mouth feel right now. She had an entrance that was probably as wet as inside the sheath, just like when he touches the night fury; the difference that she looked at all unaffected for showing the inside of her genitalia, while Toothless sheath only opened when his penis went out.

Aside from the entrance, there was also something that looked like a drop, the size of his fingertip, it was fleshy and without scales, and yet he has never seen it. He moves two fingers thought it, touching carefully, until he puts some pressure to it.

Nótt yelps.

“Sorry!” Hiccup gets his fingers out, leaving the sheath just slightly open; he looks at her, thought she was still refusing to look him in the eye “Did I hurt you?”

“N-No, it was well, good” That last part was whispered, at least this time the Haddock knew she didn’t want to face him out of shyness “Sometimes Toothless touches it when he thrust, but is well, complicated that to happen”

“Oh” That wasn’t that surprising, while dragons have a lot of advantages, the lack of hands also affect the fun in the bedroom as well. Toothless loved when he uses his hands, but she was obviously unfamiliar with it.

That would be useful.

“If that’s the case, I will continue to explore what I can do with, uhmm”

“Clitoris” she instructed, trying to make this moment a less awkward that it already was. He smiled a little.

“Yeah, thanks”

He got his hands back to work, opening her a little bit more, enough to let him work. Two fingers slide across the edge of her entrance, then the tips stop again in her clitoris, pushing it with more confidence this time. She sighs in pleasure.

Hiccup starts with a rhythm, pushing and releasing in less than a second, feeling a slight twitch in it; Nótt starts breathing for her mouth, resonating in the hut alongside with his movements. After a couple of minutes on the little game, he lets his other hand come to play.

“You will be okay if I put my fingers inside you?”

“Y-yes” she shallowly, obviously distracted “I can take Toothless, I’m sure you will not hurt me.”

He let two fingers inside her, while he starts changing the movement to rotation, moving the little drop on its place. His fingers soon got cover on her slick, a little oily and yet not unpleasant, her walls were warm and velvety to the touch; knowing that she was accustomed to their mutual partner, he starts pushing in and out his fingers, thrusting.

Nótt was resting her body on the structure and the bed, what it was good because she didn’t appear, she could collect herself to not fall otherwise. Her breaths became moans, her body was feeling warmer, and she has closed her eyes while she exhaled the little cries of pleasure.

Her white and shiny body was relaxed, and Hiccup enjoyed the view of her, especially her insides. He has never been with a woman of any species, and it was different that pleasuring his mate, and yet the hot touch, the sounds, the sensations was starting to get him. If he wasn’t as interested in her before, that was changing and quickly.

Probably had something to do with his erect cock, but he could take care of that later.

Hiccup squished the little drop inside her fingers, and she was shaking for it, her face shows a mix of pleasure and a little pain, but enough of the first one that she was panting and moaning for more, more of the touch that was becoming addicted to her.

He wanted to make a good experience for her, even if he was inexperienced. His hands were one of the differences of how dragon and human mating were difference, and yet that wasn’t the only thing. While Hiccup could only take so much, Toothless was also a fan of blowjobs; even if his little Viking just have so much room for it.

Her clitoris let a lot more room thought.

“Do you mind if I try to use my mouth in you?”

“Toothless enjoyed when you do it?”

“Yes”

“Then please do”

Her responses were different, less reserved and more cutting to the point, the desperation and lust was also part of it, something that for his surprise, was exciting him too. He wanted to see if he could make her tremble to the ground.

Challenged accepted.

Putting his chest on the bed, he let his right out to open his entrance to her. He let a warm breath first, then using the tip of his tongue to it.

He felt the shiver out of her “Ohhh yes!”

“Want some more?” He asked teasingly, moving his clouded sight to her face who was normally blank to him; her desire was a plain sight that contrasted with her cold stares; he liked how she looked.

“Yes! Please”

He didn’t need more.

He uses his whole tongue this time, not only on her clitoris but in all of her genitalia, getting another shiver. Her slick was salty on his mouth, and yet not unpleasant; he concentrated his tongue again on the drop, while he slit four fingers inside her.

Hiccup broadly licking the area, letting her get accustomed to the new sensation, moving his fingers inside her, being able to play with the space on it. Once he notices her moans became a little more stable, he put the clitoris between his licks, and suck.

Nott’s whole-body tremble under him “YES! YES! DON’T STOP PLEASE”

Closing his eyes, he concentrated on the task in front of him. With the clitoris inside his mouth, he licked on circles around it, repeating the same pattern as he was doing with his fingers but using his tongue instead. The entrance was becoming more and more wet, letting some slick out of his hand run through his wrist.

Her hips thrust to his face, not enough to move him at all, but noticeable to let Hiccup know how desperate she was becoming; her moans resonating in the walls of the hut, a smile of pleasure in her face and a desire to let this never ends.

He sucks even more, his hand going almost entirely inside her, not stopping to get in and out. She screams.

“YES!” That was the only warning he receive, waves of her orgasm escaping out of her, her clitoris throbbing still in his mouth; exhaling sonorously while the entasis was still running thought her body, relaxed and unravel in the man’s bed.

Hiccup separate for her, looking down. She was lying in his bed, back on the furs with her tummy up, chest up and down for the troubling breathing, his sheath shiny from the slick and as open as it can be, almost itching for the remains of the orgasm. The grin of pleasure in her face was comparable with her tiredness, and the experience appear to be totally worth for her.

He never thought he could feel attraction to somebody like he felt with Toothless, the only one who was in his fever dreams that had invited them to the forbidden that was their first mating. But now, the sight of the light fury in his bed, totally wasted from the sex, was erotic.

When she opens her eyes and look to him, he started licking his fingers in his mouth, cleaning his hand while sucking it while never breaking eye contact. The cry she let out sounded a little too close to moan to be a coincidence.

“Well?” He asked, almost smugly “You like it?”

In other times, acting almighty would end in her being disgusted and telling something about how humans are self-centered creatures. Now, if she notices it, she really didn’t care. “Would you be interested in joining us next time Toothless and I mate?”

He lets out a chuckle “I will think about it”

**Author's Note:**

> Nótt is the viking representation of night, and since LF reminds me a lot to the Moon, thats why I choose that name. 
> 
> It wasn't mention in this fic because it didn't come out, but Hiccup was never the Chief in this universe; he step out in favour of Astrid at the end of the Second movie; while he was still the authority in Berk and Astrid insisted in having be part of the council, he wasn't the chief. Also, Hiccstrid was never a thing in this universe, it was always Hiccup and Toothless.
> 
> Well I love this pairing (for reasons even I don't understand) and I wanted to do something, but in canon is so difficult since they barely did anything, soooo I modify things a little. 
> 
> I would be honest, I don't have a lot of experience with smut, not matter what my works said about that; so I was deeply scare for how it would end; I don't think is that bad but not that good. Oh well, I doubt a lot of people will be interesting in this. 
> 
> See ya.


End file.
